Wandering in time
by Ravenblood05
Summary: Harry had finally proposed. Ginny couldn't wait for the wedding day but she couldnt help thinking eveything is perfect except for the fact that she would never meet Harry's parents. But those worries are set aside when a mysterious letter comes knocking at her window. what does it say? Well that's for you to find out... AU
1. An unexpected letter

DISCLAIMER:HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE

Wanderer in time

CHAPTER 1:The Proposal _and_ an Unexpected Letter

"Hello Mum? Harry proposed!"

10 hours earlier,

Ginny was lying in her bed. Harry had PROPOSED! She had been dreaming of this day ever since she heard the story of the Harry Potter-the boy who lived. And next month on New Years' Eve, she was going to be a Potter! Harry had proposed to her in front of Godric's Hollow. It was a beautiful and romantic full moon night and dozens of stars were lined in the sky. After they finished eating at this muggle place next to Godric's Hollow he pulled her outside on the porch,he stood on one knee and she had to suppress a squeal because Hermione had explained to her that particular Muggle tradition. He looked so handsome in his crisp white muggle shirt, she just wanted to kiss him. He opened a small velvet box and inside she saw the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. " Ginevra Molly Weas –" he had caught her giving him a glare, gulped and quickly changed to "Ginny Molly Weasley , I promise to hold you and love you in sickness ,in health and through Hermione's irritating lectures-" she had given a chuckle at that one,"-until the day I die. Will you marry me? "Yes! Harry, Yes!"

A wide grin had spread across his face as he slipped the ring onto her finger. The ring was a simple platinum band with a diamond on it

. It was his parents' and the only thing he had left of them. She smiled and they shared a passionate kiss until Harry broke off, took her hand and said, "Welcome to our new home!" Ginny smiled just thinking about it. She was bursting with excitement. She didn't know if she could be any happier! Who would be her bridesmaids? Hermione will be the maid of honour obviously. Luna,Lavender and Angelina can be her bridesmaids. Lavender had matured a lot after The Second War. Everyone changed after the war. Hermione had started dating Draco. The newspaper just ate that up.

'**Golden Girl with Bad Boy Death Eater**' 

was the headline of the Daily Prophet for a few weeks. After that, Hermione snapped at anyone who asked her what was so great about Malfoy. The news changed Ron a lot too, he was heartbroken. Malfoy had changed the most. His parents' death had struck him. The Spoiled prat felt all alone in his manor. Andy gave him a place to live as well as company and since then he hung out with all of us. There was still the occasional snarky remark but lot less bitter. Everyone says that it was because of Hermione but Draco never said anything about it.

Dumbledore was put in a coma but had thankfully survived. Not everyone were so lucky. "Fred." Just thinking about it made her heart ache. George lost the most. He hadn't gotten over it he was too attached to Fred. It was only a few months ago most of the Weasleys stopped talking about it and tried their best to stop thinking about it. But she knew Fred would want them to make a joke about his death or something that was how Fred was. But nothing would ruin her happiness especially because she had convinced Harry and Ron to come to hogwarts. She was getting restless she had to tell Hermione. _Should I use the floo network? But Mum won't let me in the middle of the night and they don't have a floo network . Wait! I have those muggle things called mobile phones, with that I could call Hermione right now. Wait a minute. How does it work? Damn it! I should have listened to Hermione when she explained how to use it when she was going to find her parents in Australia. _Where was it anyway? Her room was a scattered mess. She was living in the Burrow until Hogwarts finished the re-construction because the death eaters had ruined the castle. Even with magic it was supposed to take at least 4 months to complete.

she finally found it and dialled hermione's number.

"You said YES!" Hermione squealed into the phone

"how did you know?"Ginny asked suspiciously

"i'm so sorry i kind of told him to take you to a muggle restaurant"

"you WHAT!''

He said he wont study for the NEWTS if i dont tell him where to take you to eat. but you have to admit it was sweet"

"i forgive you coz otherwise i wont have a maid of honour"

"im your maid of honour? Thanks!"she squealed again in a high pitched voice

"duh! see you tomorrow. Three broomsticks. Usual time and call lavender too if i dont tell her every detail she"ll probably use Avada Kedavra on me bye''

"True. bye!"

She smiled. Harry should have been in Slytherin. Starting of the new school year is supposed to be later than September and she couldnt wait to go to school as not weasley. she wanted her wedding dress to be either white or ivory. a muggle wedding was what she wanted just like the ones in the movies hermione showed her. She couldnt wait for her wedding to come. Suddenly an owl flew to her window and pecked her. She jumped up, startled and a bit irritated at being interrupted from her thoughts. The letter had a Hogwarts Crest, it was from Dumbledore and said:

_Miss Weasley I trust you had a pleasant day. I have something to show you. I wanted to know if you could see me in my new and temporary office. It is in Hogsmeade. Ask Rosmerta of my whereabouts I trust you can find your way. 4pm sharp._

_P.S my favourite jam is raspberry_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)._

She wondered where she was supposed to say the password since there would be no gargoyle. Then a horrible thought crossed her mind and she didn't feel like smiling anymore. _Why did he send the letter in the middle of the night? It was obviously something very important. Voldemort can't be back and Mum killed Bellatrix Lestrange. The only person left was Draco. Did he befriend Harry just to trick him? She shook herself, NO. Draco would never do anything to hurt hermione. He wouldn't do that but what else could have happened? _Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes but she quickly steadied herself and hastily wrote a reply:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I'm very interested to see what you have to show me. It isn't any bad news for Harry, is it? I'll meet you at your office in Hogsmeade tomorrow._

_Ginny Weasley_

Oh how she hoped it wasn't bad news for anyone. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.

**Only she didn't know how much...**


	2. Should I or Should I not?

disclaimer:harry potter is not mine

CHAPTER 2 : SHOULD I OR SHOULD I NOT?

Present time:

"Hello? Mum? Harry proposed!"

Molly Weasley's face went pale; her eyes widened as she dropped the bowl from shock and the contents flew out and said

"What! Wait... Oh Harry proposed did he? He did come by and talk to Arthur yesterday. So have you set a date? Have you called the florist? What about the Cake? Will it be homemade like how we did for Bill and Fleur's wedding. And Oh! Where's the ring ? And-""Mum. You're going to have a heart attack. See... here's the ring." Ginny showed her ring. Molly slowed her breathing and tried in vain to look calm. "Oh! It's beautiful! did Harry buy it or is it a family ring?

"Its his Mum's"

"Oh Darling, look at you all grown up. But aren't you a little too young to get married? You'll just have been seventeen! Oh Ginevra-" "It's Ginny for Merlin's Sake!"

And her mother burst into tears in front of her. Ginny stared at her mother stunned. "Mum? Please don't cry. I'm not changing at all well apart from the surname. It's the ring which makes it most special. We've decided on muggle New Years Day. It was very romantic. And I'm not too young. How old were you when you got married again?"

"You got me." Molly said "Congratulations! But you do know you need to plan your wedding with your Maid of Honour and me to follow tradition, right?" Ginny had no idea but nodded and said:

"Yes Mum. In fact I'm going to meet Hermione right now I'll tell her to meet up with you. Okay? Bye!"She rushed out before her mother could say more.

The rest of the day was a blur. There were lots of 'Congratulations' and 'When is the date'. When she finally got home and glanced at the clock it was already 3:30. She remembered the letter from yesterday. Worries came flooding to her mind and she felt a bit queasy. She got up from the couch fixed her hair, put on some decent clothes and apparated to Hogsmeade.

She found Rosmerta "Umm... Rosmerta? Where exactly is Dumbledore's new office now?""Ah Yes. He told me to expect you. Come Follow me."Ginny followed her through a passage and whispered "Raspberry" after Rosmerta had left back to the Three Broomsticks. The door opened to reveal a room just like Dumbledore's old one. Dumbledore appeared behind her and said "Ah! Miss. Weasley please make yourself comfortable" and without another word he walked out.

Ginny sat down on the chair feeling slightly irritated. '_He called me here to leave me alone? How dare he?'_ She thought. Ginny kept on muttering something about Dumbledore and stupid beards until her eyes fell on a circular device. It had some swirls and in the middle there were numbers in it. she remembered seeing some picture of it in some book Hermione left lying around. It was actually kind of interesting and that was a first. She looked at it again. She tried to remember more about it. She took it in her hand and examined it.

"Interesting isn't it?" she jumped. Dumbledore was standing at the doorway and getting in."I got it from my cousin Lucinda Rookwood. A Great-Aunt of the deceased Death Eater, Augustus Rookwood." She knew who Rookwood was. Her father had mentioned him. What was it called anyway?

"Vagus Tempore." He said as if he read her mind, which he probably did.

"Wandering Time." She said thinking out loud."Is that why you brought me here? To show me this". "I thought you would like to see it." He said

"Well... Apart from me finding it interesting, I presume you have a use for it."

Dumbledore smiled "Nicely put, Miss Weasley. I do as you put it 'have a use for it'. I would like you to see James Potter and Lily Evans in their seventh year. No changes in time will occur. Everyone will simply forget you."

"Why me? Harry is the one who deserves to see his parents."

"Harry has an uncanny ability to find himself in between trouble. It might be most saddening if he went and got himself killed there. I think you will do just fine and you are getting married and i think you should meet them . But after all it is your decision. Should you choose to go, meet me at this office at 9:00 am tomorrow."

"Professor, will any time pass over here while I'm there?

"I'm afraid so Miss Weasley. A month spent there is a week passed here you shall be spending 3 months there".

"But we have our wedding to plan and school! Mum won't allow this."

"You shall leave a note to Harry saying 'Shall be back soon' and I'll pacify your parents. See you tomorrow." And saying that he walked out of the office leaving Ginny Weasley all alone.

'_See you tomorrow? I didn't even agree to it. Oh No there is no way I am doing this. Leave everyone __alone for 3 weeks! i cant do it'_ She thought as she walked out and apparated back to the Burrow.

"Oh! Where were you darling? We were all so worried." Asked her Mum.

"Oh you know Mum, Looking for good wedding dress designs." She internally winced as the lie came easily to her.

Having dinner was like being back home for holiday. It was kind of a reminder of Ginny's fifth year where Ron was dating Lavender. Of course now that they were back together he raved about her more often. And she was a good person to talk to for fashion advice.

But while going to bed, only one thought was there on her mind, 'Should I or Should I not?'


	3. Hogwarts always feels like home

disclaimer: harry potter is not mine.

Chapter 3: Hogwarts always feels like home

Ginny woke up the next day, her mind made up. She hadn't slept much and had spent the whole night thinking. She took a shower, straightened herself up and wrote a letter to Harry saying:

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry for my sudden disappearance. You shouldn't be worried. I'll be back in three weeks._

_Meet Dumbledore. He will hopefully explain._

_Forever and Always_

_Ginny_

She apparated to Hogsmeade and went through the passageway leading to Dumbledore's office."Raspberry" she whispered. The door opened immediately. Dumbledore was sitting in his chair,

"Miss. Weasley, I trust you have an answer"

"Yes, Professor I choose to go"

"Very well, take it, i trust you know how it works?" he said holding out the device and for some reason was looking very pleased.

" Yes. Professor, before I go, I wanted to ask, what should I tell? I mean, won't you, at least feel a bit suspicious?"

Dumbledore smiled again, this time a knowing smile "Make up a story. I'm sure you can think of something. Now, take this bag it has all the things you need . You will come exactly after three months there, that is to say three weeks here."

"will i come exactly after three months ? Has the device decided that or something?"

"Yes." He said simply.

She looked at the device. It was written 1978 September 7th. Ginny shivered. _Was she actually going to do this?_

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the date as much as she could . She felt a tingling feeling and the last thing she felt in the present, sorry past a sad feeling that it would be a whole year until she saw Harry again. She felt her body being pulled and pushed. When it finally stopped she opened her eyes and found that she was standing in front of Hogwarts. She entered into the corridors of Hogwarts and heard a voice behind her.

"Excuse Me? Are you looking for someone?" She turned around to see Lily Pott- Evans. That is going to take some getting used to.

"Umm... Yes. I need to see Professor Dumbledore. Could you tell me the way to his office?" she said. It was frightening to see Harry's eyes on another person.

"Oh Yes… I'm Lily, Lily Evans. I'm Head Girl at Hogwarts. I'll show you." She followed Lily even though she knew where the office was.

Soon, they reached in front of the gargoyle and before Lily left. She muttered "He likes sweets."

Ginny knew what that meant but didn't know how it would help her to guess the password. She straightened up put her face in what she hoped was a business manner and said.

"Jelly Beans." She told the gargoyle, but nothing happened.

"Lemon Drops?" but again nothing happened. "Candy canes?" The door opened and she saw Dumbledore sitting on his chair behind a table "A good guess." But somehow it sounded more like a question.

"A student told me that you liked sweets"

"Oh! So you met a student already. Who was it, may I ask?"

"Lily Pott- I mean Evans. Lily Evans." She felt like slapping herself.

"Of course. Nice young lady. Now excuse me for being rude, But who are you?-"

Ginny said the first name that came to her mind. " Pott- Umm…Porter. Ginevra Porter" She suppressed a sigh. She almost said Potter. Wishful thinking.

"Miss Porter, you are here because?"

"Umm….you see-" Her mind went blank, " I… um…am a transfer student from Beauxbatons . My mum, she is a witch…. She had to, Umm, transfer here for a private reason and couldn't leave me there alone." She finished looking at the headmaster and hoping she sound at least a bit convincing.

"Alone?" He said in a sharp tone. "What about your father?"

"Umm…He died two years ago." She put on a sad face thinking of her father in 1998.

"Oh! I'm very sorry for your loss. I shall tell the house elves to bring the necessary supplies to your room which will be decided after the dinner which is in a few minutes. The Sorting Hat chooses your house. There are four Houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuf and Ravenclaw." Ginny knew that Dumbledore wasnt convinced even though she used Occlumency.

At dinner, she was standing next to the teachers, where Dumbledore had told her to stand. Dumbledore stood on the podium and said:

"Greetings students, this is Ginevra Porter, a transfer student from Beauxbatons and she will be joining the seventh years. Since she was a little too late to arrive, we will have another Sorting Ceremony." Ginny nervously looked around and saw Lily wave at her. She smiled back and then saw an unruly mop of hair just like Harry's hair and sighed. She move towards the chair where the Sorting Hat was lying. She sat on the chair and put the hat on top of her head.

"Ah! A time traveler is it? Nice to have you here. Now, let me see? You show true loyalty, bravery, wisdom and cunningness. Salazar would have loved your determination and Godric will value your bravery. I shall let you choose Slytherin or Gryffindor?"

"I don't want to choose. You are the Sorting Hat. Pick what's right for me."

"As you wish." It said and after a moment bellowed "SLYTHERIN!"

For a moment Ginny thought that maybe she should have chosen Gryffindor. Now how was she supposed to be friends with Harry's parents? But then she decided to enjoy her time in Hogwarts as much as she could. Just because she was in Slytherin doesn't mean she could have fun.

She walked towards the Slytherin table where Snape was eying her with interest. She puked internally but decided to be friends and smiled at him. He looked surprised and quickly turned back to Avery.

Harry's dad, Remus, Sirius and Wormtail were there staring at her. She smiled back, but they either chose to ignore it or didn't see it. The former was more likely as they were blatantly staring at her. "Stupid house prejudice." Ginny muttered to herself.

The dinner at Hogwarts was just the same but it helped having Dumbledore sit there instead of Snape and the Carrows. And then she heard a familiar voice beside her.

"You're the new Slytherin. As I am Prefect over here I am supposed to introduce you to Hogwarts. Usually the girl prefect is the one doing this but as she is-" he stopped looking at Narcissa Black talking to her fellow housemates. "-a bit busy now. I will do it."

"You are Snape aren't you?" she asked, and then she realized that she wasn't supposed to know that.

"How did you know my name is Snape?" he asked suspiciously

"Well, Lily Evans told me about you." She saw a wistful smile come across his face as he looked at Lily but then asked sharply once more." She told you about me?

"Umm ….. Yes?" she said and then she said, "Well…. She actually described you." And stopped and looked at his hair. He looked at where she was looking and at once turned back away sharply and went back to where Avery was sitting.

"Hey Snape! I'm sorry." She called after him. Avery looked around, saw her and smirked but Snape didn't even move a muscle. She sighed and had dinner.

"Now that you are all fed and watered. The Head Girl and Head Boy have an announcement to make." Said Dumbledore.

James got up and said, "In light of recent events, to show that school is one of the places where we can have fun, we are holding a Halloween Masquerade Ball."

Lily continued, "And, please, don't come as yourselves. It's a masquerade ball.

Ginny's eyes watered remembering Fred on the night of the Yule ball sporting Neon blue.

Lily was looking at her strangely from the Gryffindor table where she was standing. Even Sirius was giving her a pitying look after seeing her crying. She shook herself. _No. It would do no good to think of the past….ehhm future._

She walked towards the Slytherin common room and saw Narcissa coming towards her, staring at her bitterly. "Porter." "Black." Ginny stared back.

"I saw your exchange with Evans in the Great Hall." She said as if it meant something. "Congratulations." Ginny said back sarcastically.

"If you didn't know, Evans is a Mudblood and Slytherins don't converse with Mudbloods." Narcissa said stiffly.

"Listen Black-" Ginny said spitefully "-I'll talk to whomever I wish to talk to and you can go bury yourself in your pity hole. Or better yet, mind your own business." She finished by giving her a Bat-Bogey hex.

Thankfully no one saw her or it would be detention on the first day.

"Porter isn't it? Nice job dealing with Cousin Cissy like that. I guess you're not bad for a Slytherin." called Sirius from behind. Guess she was wrong.

"Only 'not bad'? She asked acting hurt. "Want to try my Bat-Bogey hex?" she asked playfully.

"No thanks." answered Remus for them. "Thanks for standing up for Lily." said James. Ginny's eyes widened when she saw him . She shook herself suddenly it was not Harry it was James Potter she made sure to look at his eyes or otherwise..."Come On Prongs! All you ever talk about is Lily-Flower! Shut up for a while." whined Sirius.

"Shut up Padfoot have some manners for once! Sorry about that! anyway we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Remus Lupin, Those two idiots are James Potter and Sirius Black and that there is Peter Pettigrew. we're known mostly as the Marauders."

"Marauders?" Acting as if she had never heard the word before and fighting every instinct that told her to kill Pettigrew. "Okay. I'm Ginevra Porter, but please, call me Ginny. I swear my mother was on something when she named me."

"Trust me Ginny, Sirius is worse." said James.

"Hey! You're just jealous of my wonderful hair. Women like my hair better." said Sirius to James while winking at Ginny.

"You wish, Black. So… I have to go. See you guys tomorrow." She walked off to The Slytherin Common Room and went off to sleep in the girls' dormitory.

" Pretty girl, huh? Mysterious and sexy." said Sirius smiling with a mischievious gleam in his eyes.

"Don't you dare, Padfoot. You saw her face at dinner, she's already lost someone close to her, the least she needs is you breaking her heart. Besides, who says she likes you?" asked Peter who was quiet for all this time.

"Well, Wormtail. She most definitely does not like you or Moony and Prongs is booked and a girl needs a boyfriend doesn't she?"

"We'll talk about this tomorrow." said Remus ending the conversation.

Meanwhile back in the Slytherin Girls' Dormitory, Ginny had to block a few hexes from Narcissa's cronies but while sleeping she couldn't help but think

**Hogwarts always felt like home...**


End file.
